mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Commercial Sims
Commercial Sims are Sims who will come to your town bringing a business. All except Buddy will bring tasks for you to build certain furniture using many different essences. Each Star Level, with the exception of Star Level 5, will bring Commercial Sims. Completing tasks for Commercial Sims will raise your Star Level and gain friendships, special blueprints, and decoratives. Becoming a Commercial Sim's best friend will gain you their outfit to be worn which will be located in your closet. Commercial Sim houses also have a special layout with 2 big rooms, and have special reactions when doing a social interaction with them, as well as special actions that they do while standing around (such as playing a portable video game with Vic Vector, or reading a book while standing with Elmira Clamp). Moving each Commercial Sim will earn you special house parts as well. Up to two Sims can be in a Commercial Sim's house at a time (not including the Sim whose house it is and you). The beginning The beginning starts with mayor Rosalyn P. Marshall, who is obviously the mayor of your town, who has one task, which is to build her a podium. Buddy the Bellhop, the hotel's owner, has no tasks, but will want you to spruce up the hotel with geeky or tasty decorations. Also Poppy Nightshade's 3 tasks to improve her flower shop are the key to the first star. Star Level 1 Star Level 1 brings only Chef Gino Delicioso, DJ Candy "Supergroove", and Sir Vincent Skullfinder. Chef Gino's tasks will give you the blueprint for a pizza oven. DJ Candy will give you new blueprints for a turntable and a stereo. Finally, Sir Vincent's final task gives you a sarcophagus. Star Level 2 Star Level 2 will bring Elmira Clamp, who's new design will be a bookcase. Ms. Nicole Vogue will ask for a changing booth. Roxie Road will ask for an ice-cream freezer. Vic Vector will ask for a television and an arcade machine. Star Level 3 Star Level Three can bring decent shops. Master Aran will ask for training dummies, Goth Boy will ask for a pipe organ, and Dolly Dearheart will ask for a costume trunk. Chef Watanabe will ask for a hot tub to store his fish in, along with a karaoke machine. Finally, Shirley will ask for a salon chair. Star Level 4 Star Level Four is the last level to bring any Commercial Sims. Dr. F will ask for a tesla coil generator, Trevor Verily will ask for a stage, Professor Nova will ask for a telescope, Madame Zoe will ask for a giant crystal ball, and Cap'n Ginny will ask for a pirate ship to re-enact battles. Notes *If you give a Commercial Sim an item to become their best friend, and remove it, you cannot become their Best Friend again until you put it back, even if you have replaced it with other items. *Although Shirley and Master Aran are Star Level 3 Sims, you must reach Star Level 4 in order to complete their final tasks. Category:MySims Game Aspects